Airbending
Airbending is one of the five bending arts you can learn when you start a new game. The only sub skill for Airbending is Flight. When an airbender reaches Level 250, airbender tattoos will appear on his/her forehead and hands. Airbending Moves 1, Glide This move is unlocked at Level 1. The user opens his/her glider and glides with it. Glide allows the user to fly at the speed of roughly 35. Costs 1 stamina and gives the user 2 exp points for every second this move is used. This move can be used indefinitely so long the user has enough stamina to sustain it. Cooldown is approximately 8 seconds. 2, Air Scooter This move is unlocked at Level 15. The user creates a ball of air under him/her to "run" faster. Costs 1 stamina and gives the user 2 exp points for every second this move is used. This move can be used indefinitely so long the user has enough stamina to sustain it. Cooldown is approximately 8 seconds. 3, Gust This move is unlocked at Level 25. The user pushes a gust of air towards the direction of the mouse cursor. The gust of air deals damage and pushes back the person it hit. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 25 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 4, Block This move is unlocked at Level 50. The user creates a shield of air towards the direction of the mouse cursor that blocks non-AOE attacks. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 35 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 5, Whirlwind This move is unlocked at Level 75. The user spins around and creates a whirlwind that deals damage and pushes people back. The range of Whirlwind increases with higher strength. Costs 10 stamina and gives the user 45 exp points when used. The more strength the user has, the larger the AOE of the skill. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 6, Air Blow This move is unlocked at Level 100. The user blows out air towards the direction of the mouse cursor and deals constant damage. However, the knockback effect of this move usually causes it to push people out of danger from being constantly damaged. Costs 10 stamina and gives the user 55 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 7, Glider Swipe This move is unlocked at Level 150. The user grabs his/her glider staff and creates a bigger gust of air towards the mouse cursor, this is simply a bigger and stronger version of Gust. Costs 20 stamina and gives the user 65 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 15 seconds. 8, Glider Whip This move is unlocked at Level 200. The user grabs his/her glider staff and spins around. This creates a miniature tornado around the user, throwing around and causing damage to people within a close range of the user. Costs 20 stamina and gives the user 75 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 15 seconds. 9, Tornado This move is unlocked at Level 250. The user raises his/her glider staff and spins it, creating a huge tornado around him/her that deals damage and pushes other people back from the user. The closer a person is to the user the more damage he/she will take. This move also blocks some attacks, preventing the user from getting hurt while standing idle. After being nerfed, the radius of damage caused by Tornado was decreased, and the cooldown was increased. Costs 25 stamina and gives the user 85 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 20 seconds. Category:Bending Arts Category:Air